


rise and shine

by rachelsprospera



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Referenced Sex, Romance, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelsprospera/pseuds/rachelsprospera
Summary: Sean wakes up to a morning kiss.





	rise and shine

Sean wakes to the smell of weed.

It’s really not much of a surprise, considering the drifters smoke twice as much as he ever did.

But what _is_ jarring is blinking his eyes open to see belongings surrounding him that aren’t his— a tent that isn’t his. After a confused half a second, Sean recognizes it to be the interior of Finn’s tent.

It also explains why there’s warmth pressed against the length of his back.

_He’s a little spoon_.

The memories of last night come spilling back— kissing Finn on the bench. Laughing and drinking more by the fire. Sean stumbling after him as they crawled into his tent.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Finn drawls, his breath washing over the back of Sean’s neck.

Sean swallows, rolling over to face him. Just like Sean, Finn is wearing pants but no shirt. The other boy is leaning over him, blowing smoke after taking a puff from a rainbow pipe.

“Uhhh… Damn. Good morning to you too?” Sean fights a smile.

“What?” Finn grins, lowering the pipe. “Hey, at least you’re waking up half-naked in a tent, laddie. We could’ve easily done it in a ditch somewhere.”

Sean’s cheeks feel hot to touch. “Yeah, you’re not exactly the king of modesty.”

Finn is fixing him with those warm blue eyes, again-- the same ones that compromised him just the night before. He places on hand gently under Sean’s chin and tilts his face up so their lips meet.

The kiss is soft and almost as full of warmth as his eyes. Finn takes the initiative, running the tip of his tongue over Sean’s lower lip so the other boy allows him access. The kiss deepens and Sean groans into it, his entire body flooded with a tingling warmth.

Finn’s assertive when he kisses. His lips are soft, unlike other parts of him. Unlike the calluses on his fingers and the tired look in his eyes Sean sometimes catches on the nights they’re all gathered around the fire. The worn, wise look of someone who is very much not 'soft' anymore, but older and wiser because of their experiences. 

Other parts of him, however, _are_ as soft as those lips. The way he’d bandaged up Daniel’s scrapes the other day and known all the right things to say to get the nine year old to calm down. The way he would come up behind Cassidy and Hannah when they were bickering and sling an arm over their shoulders to laugh and tell some joke to calm the girls down.

Sean’s heart feels like it might beat out of his chest when Finn deepens the kiss, his fingers playing at the soft skin of his neck.

He could’ve never imagined being kissed like _this._

Everything is shattered when Cassidy’s voice rings out from behind the flapped entrance of the tent. “Seaaaan, you in there? I know you two lovebirds are stayin’ in late this morning. Rise and shine— we have waffles.”

Finn grins as he pulls back, pressing his own finger to Sean’s lips. He yells to Cassidy, “C’mon, Ma, just five more minutes.”

Sean is blushing so furiously he can feel his ears burning up.

For the first time in a long time, he’s isn’t stressed or on edge. Just happy.

Just at home.  



End file.
